


Corgi Legs and Munchkin Legs

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is short, F/F, Fluff, and maggie, lena is shorter, lucy is even shorter, not to mention, well shes just tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: Kara likes to call Alex "corgi legs." Maggie makes the unwise decision of making fun of Alex for the nickname.





	Corgi Legs and Munchkin Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dichory, for being corgi legs and providing the inspiration for this fic

Maggie was playing on her phone as she waited for Alex and Kara to show up for their weekly ice cream date when she first heard it. 

Alex had texted her earlier, warning that they would be late, so she wasn’t surprised that they showed up 15 minutes late. She also knew Kara and her love of ice cream, so it wasn’t surprising that Kara was the first to arrive with Alex jogging behind to catch up. 

“Hey little Danvers, how you’ve been? Catco keeping you busy?” Maggie got up to give Kara a hug.

“Yeah, plus Lena’s been sick so I’ve been taking care of her. Don’t worry, though,” Kara continued before the brunette could express her worry, “she’s fine now. It was just a cold, but she was being stubborn and wouldn’t take care of herself.” 

At that moment, Alex caught up and glared at her sister.

“Kara, I swear to god,” Alex panted, “if you leave me to run a mile in my leather jacket again, I will  _ kill _ you.”

Kara just smiled and patted her sister on the shoulder. “Glad to see you finally caught up, corgi legs. What ice cream are you going to get today?” she asked Maggie, heading into the ice cream shop. Maggie furrowed her brow at the nickname but glossed over it and answered Kara, filing it away for a different day.

\--

Maggie next heard it a couple weeks earlier when she was grabbing lunch from a food truck.

She had thanked the vendor and was about to take a bite when a blue alien ran past her. Before she could do more than sigh, two blurs she recognized as Supergirl and Supergirl’s speedster friend from that other Earth tackled the alien. Maggie watched as they simply glared him down, still eating her lunch. Clearly, they had it handled and besides, it wasn’t her case. She didn’t want the paperwork. A couple minutes later, Alex and her fellow agents showed up and motioned for the alien.

Kara beamed as she passed him over to the agents. “Agent Corgi Legs, the alien you asked for. Now, if you don’t mind, I promised Barry the best ice cream in National City. I’ll see you tonight.”

She took off and Alex rolled her eyes as she pushed the handcuffed alien toward the van. She called back over her shoulder towards Maggie.

“Sorry, J’onn’s on a warpath and I need to get this guy back to headquarters. I’ll text you.”

Maggie just stood there, vaguely confused by the rapid pace of everything and extremely curious about the nickname.

\--

That nickname continued to show up occasionally over the next few weeks. It was always accompanied by a cheeky grin from Kara and an eye roll from Alex. Unfortunately for Maggie’s curiosity, work had picked up for both her and Alex, so there had been no chance to ask what it was about.

\--

Finally, work slowed down enough for everyone to gather for a game night at Alex and Maggie’s apartment. It was a larger crowd, seeing as Lucy and Sam had both shown up, in addition to the usual James, Winn, and Lena.

They made it through a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity and a good number of the snacks when they decided to switch games. The boys decided to go out for more food for Kara and Alex decided to get up and get the whiskey for the group.

Maggie decided to get up from the floor and sprawl on the couch, giving a Lucy a smirk across the table.

“So, Lucy, are you seeing anyone right now?”

Lucy laughed, but was interrupted by Alex yelling from the kitchen.

“Dammit, Sawyer, for the 20th time, stop hitting on Lucy! Also who the fuck put the good whiskey in the cupboard above the fridge?”

Everyone looked over at the kitchen and laughed at the sight of Alex glaring petulantly up at the cupboard in question with her arms crossed.

Lena leaned over to whisper in Maggie’s ear, “she looks like she’s about to stomp her foot.”

They giggle and watch as Kara goes over to help her sister. “Here you go, corgi legs,” she teases, passing the bottle down.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Maggie asks quietly, “do you know where corgi legs came from?”

Lena shakes her head no. “Nope, I am very well aware that I am shorter than Alex. I would like to avoid the fate of a similar nickname,” she warned, though Maggie promptly forgot the advice as she was passed a glass of whiskey and the men came back with more cookies and chips.

\--

Maggie brought it up to Alex later that night as they were getting ready for bed.

“So, corgi legs?” she asks. Alex only glowers.

“Don’t.”

“Oh come on, it’s adorable. Where did it come from?”

“Kara may have come up with it the minute she passed me in height back in high school. Someone had shown her a picture of a corgi right around the same time and well, it’s Kara. She ran with it.”

“That’s adorable,” Maggie smirked.

“You better not be thinking of using it.”

“Oh, really, why?”

“Well,  _ Sawyer _ , I would hazard a guess,” Alex said lowly, stepping up close to her girlfriend, “that a certain someone is shorter than me. So if she would start calling it, and thereby making fun of me for being short, well, who knows what kind of nickname she might end up with.”

“Hmm,” Maggie continued thoughtfully, before a evil grin crossed her face and she rolled across the bed away from Alex. “You’ll have to catch me first,  _ corgi legs _ .”

Alex dove across the bed and knocked Maggie over. She settled herself on the other woman and thought for a quick moment before a smirk spread across her face. “Munchkin legs.”

"What?”

“Munchkin legs. You’ve seen the munchkin cats before.”

“But they’ve got practically no legs!” Maggie exclaimed, struggling to push Alex off.

“Exactly. Munchkin legs.” She leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before heading for the bathroom. Maggie knocked her head on the ground in defeat.

“I should have listened to Lena.”

\--

The next time Maggie walked into the bar for karaoke night with the superfriends, she was met with laughs and calls of “munchkin legs”, so she responded in the only reasonable way. She reached out and pushed Alex into a nearby booth before climbing onto the last available stool.


End file.
